Pride of Luna Vera Book 1
by Drakkius
Summary: The story take place in a distant future where humans had colonized the Moon whihc now is an own nation after the first great space war who unfortunaly was an independence war, Now many years after we follow James in his life to become a fighter pilot.


Pride of Luna Vera

The Beginning

The Human race has from the beginning always has its hands stained in blood of others, All nations,religions and ideals is brought by the same thing, Blood from someone or someones that doesn't agree to their way of life. Hunts began on those who opposed someone ideals or quest for power or world domination in one way or a another. But the ideals, The religions and way of life constantly evolved, It changed with time and so did the way of war, The hunt for these people.

The Jews has always been hunted since the very beginning of human history, The gypsies since the middle ages and the islamists also under the dark times, The catholics waged wars against Islamics, The Mongolians Invaded most of the known world, most of the worlds population in the 13th century. The first world war got millions of people killed and the second hunted the Jews again and the gypsys. Nations came to be and nations disappeared under the higher powers influnce or ways in warfare. Blood and more blood came and probably will come. The humans after the second world war tried to stop further bloodshed, Further wars, trying to stoop the only thing that hasn't changed, the only thing that is still somewhere inside us. And so the world moved on and the cold war broke out with small wars on every continent from time to time. Idealists started to run into crowds strapped with bombs and killing everyone, Those became known as Terrorists and martyrs and saviors of others. The Religions fought their wars in the same way they always have.

In the year of 2003 the biggest nation got attacked by these and a another hunt began, still everyone fought for their belief and still those who disagreed counter attacked.

The old saying that to look back at history will prevent us from making the same mistake again is a lie, The only thing history will teach us is that no matter what changes, what religions and even if we are from the same race, we always will need to feed our blood hunger, and to feed it we take away those who do not like our ideas, our way of thinking. Though the humans of the 20th and 21th century believed and prayed for a united world was a far fetched idea.

In 2023 the Humans had started their new life or so they thought, Still they fought with their own kind on their own world. Now only taking it to the next place. They established a base on the moon, which grew and grew as their technology became more advanced, soon they moved further and further away, population any planet they came across that they thought could sustain life the way they hoped, peace emitted for the very first time on earth as the humans now looked at the sky instead. But peace is never that long lasting. At 2078 the moon base or rather Luna Prime as it was called now had over 300 million inhabitants living, working there demanded independence which the United Nations and NATO did not want, The moon was to filled with resources that the earth needed and if it would go independence the prices for the materials would sky rise and an economic instability might have come through out the years, This they didn't want. But Luna Prime seized all trading with earth and the first Galactic War broke out in Human History, the war that would claim most innocent lives in the human history. Near a billion humans died in this twenty year war and a cease fire came to be.

Luna Prime became independent and controlled the space, But they didn't learn either, The Humans really was an arrogant and stupid race. Luna started to Colonize Mars and it's moons, They established bases on Jupiter's Moons and on Saturnus moons. Claiming it to be Luna Primes Colonies, And here is where our story begins. Within the Luna Prime federation where I James Harrigan III enilsted into becoming an Citizen of Luna Prime, Which one only can be if he serves in the army for 5 years.

To make you understand a little more about how the Federation works and to be a citizen of this magnificent nation or race or what you will call it you need to become and citizen.

Citizens are allowed to for example get married, will be approved to get children and will be able to get an job at Luna, The Jewel of Luna Prime. Me I want to become a pioneer and work for the government to find new planets, new worlds, So to speak I want to become Columbus of my time, Yeah I know a little lame dream but its what I want.

Well enough about that and lets get on to the story.

I remember the smile on my parents face when I said that I had been enlisted to the army and that I would follow the legacy as a Star hawk fighter pilot, it meant allot for them especially my father who himself was one. That warm summer day and their smiles. My friend Bob Seringer also became a fighter pilot, He is my other half, My brother so to speak, we always did things together.

Now we both would become Fighter Pilots in The Star Hawks on the training facility on one of Mars moons. Hopefully we would go to the same base and regiment.

At the Intergalactic Army Space Terminal or I.A.S.T as it was called in army terms we both meet.

"Hi James, Can you believe it. We are going to become pilots" Bob said as he dropped his bag before James feets and making an salute to him jokingly.

"Yeah so where is you going to enlist? Which base" James said with a wide smile.

"At Eagle Squadron on White Cliff base" He said also smiling widely.

"At White Cliff.." James said losing his smile a bit.

"What is it James?" Bob asked as he looked at his troubled friend.

"I'm going to become a Hawk..." James said.

"YOU are going to be an Hawk! What kind of strings did you pull to get there?!" Bob said amazed.

"What strings? All I did was answering all those questions and did my tests, I was kinda surprised myself to be told that I would become and Hawk..." James said.

"Well James then im going to do my best to catch up to you, I mean only the best becomes hawks and most of them have been enlisted at least a year before they transfer. So you kinda Kick ass" Bob said as he laid an hand on James shoulder.

"Well Then I hope to see you there in six months then pal." James said as he smiled again.

"All passengers to White Cliff please go to gate 18, I repeat gate 18" The speeches said.

"Well thats me" Bob said as he lifted his bag from the floor and saluted James and before he went down towards the gate.

Half an hour went before James ship was called out in the terminal, Unknowingly he walked toward a future no one ever could have predicted for him, Nor did he know what the vast space would show him.

::Three Days Later – Luna Vera Training Facility::

James walked down the the stairs of the ship that had brought him to his new home.

The Luna Vera Facility located on one of the mars moons. It was an top secret base with the most top notch technology known to the human race, A jewel in space research and Military training.

It was compared to Area 51 of the 20th century.

As he had walked down the stairs he looked around him in the hangar seeing new fighter ships, allot of mechanics running around screaming at each others and working on the ships different parts.

It was much noise from the tools they used and the new recruit all looked as amazed as James did.

It didn't take long until an officer walked up to them and saluting them.

"Welcome to Luna Vera, My name is Lieutenant McGregor and I will show you to your quarters so please follow me" The man said who weared a white suit that had allot of medals on it.

They all did as they were told and grabbed their belongings and followed the liutenant as he started to walk through the steal clothed halls of the facility, he didn't say a word towards them until they had walked for almost an hour, James finally understood that this facility was huge, a minor city to be precise.

And as he was filled with excitement the crowed stop as they walked through a second hangar that was so huge that they couldn't believe their eyes, but the thing that caught their eyes were not the size of the hangar nor the amount of people that was running in their with all their big vehicles, it was the great ship that slept within the steel walls before their eyes.

It was Luna Veras Pride that ship, it was the most advanced ship in the whole galaxy and was so technologically advanced that it would in only a single week reached far beyond the galaxy inhabited by the mankind.

They continued to walk after the lieutenant through the facility until they finally was at the living quarters. It was a room filled with beds a couple of tables and lockers for them to put their belongings in, Every bed had an uniform nicely put on top of it.

"I want you to unpack your belongings and get dressed. In two hours from now we will meet in the hangar you just passed" The lieutenant said before he walked out from the quarters leaving them to start their new life at the base.

James did as he was told and started to unpack his bag of belongings near one of the beds, he at the same time looked around the quarters at all the people he would live with the coming years of training in this facility, he saw how nervous they were and noticed that himself was nervous and excited in the same way as all of these boys. The air was tense since most of them didn't knew each others and everyone was focused on what the lieutenant had told them to do. Because it was just the first of probably million of orders they would carry out on this base.

**Author Note**

**This is the First installment in the Pride of Luna Vera. A scifi tale that I felt that I had to write, The thing is that I have never tried writing a scifi novel or story before and got interested because of series as Battle star galactica,The Stargate Franchise. Games such as Galactic Colonization and Sins of a solar Empire and also the biggest inspiration of them all Mass Effect which I haven't finished playing yet nor had the time to get to novels of it. But those where the inspiration I have had this past year and finally got the courage and time to try develop my own Sci-fi universe. I hope this project of mine goes well and that you will like it.**

**Also please review your thoughts about the story to help me improve, also please refer from telling me that my grammar or spelling sucks, I do my best trying to eliminate them as I write.**

**Sincere Rick "Hanazawa/Drakkius" Palmqvist**


End file.
